In general, traditional hand-free portable electric device disposing stands are divided into at least two types: a simple disposing stand provided for the only purpose of disposing and fixing a portable electronic device, such that users need not to pick up an external input/output device such as a speaker or an earphone in order to use the electronic device, and another disposing stand having an input/output device such as a connecting base, a power cord, a speaker and an earphone installed on the disposing stand, such that the portable electronic device can be combined with the disposing stand directly without the need of connecting different peripherals to achieve a hand-free effect and a sound amplification when the electronic device is used.
However, the aforementioned simple disposing stand requires various different peripherals and causes tremendous troubles for using the electronic device. Furthermore, the disposing stand combined with the connecting wires and the input/output functions not only comes with a complicated structure, but also requires the installation of related circuits that incurs a higher cost and results in a damage easily.
Therefore, it is a main subject for the present invention to disclose an electronic device disposing structure capable of achieving a hand-free effect and a sound amplification without requiring a circuit design.